Everything I Do, I Do It For You
by jamiexh
Summary: Faberrittana. Third in the "And Then There Were Four" series. Rachel performs one of the Cheerios routines for her girlfriends, but it catches Sue's eye. Though Rachel doesn't want to be a Cheerio, Sue is determined to make it happen.


Title: Everything I Do, I Do It For You

Series: And Then There Were Four

Author: Jamiexh

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Spoilers: Slight Throwdown and Funk

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Rachel performs one of the Cheerios routines for her girlfriends, but it catches Sue's eye. Though Rachel doesn't want to be a Cheerio, Sue is determined to make it happen.

Thanks again Marinka for keeping me on track.

Preceded by: Open Your Heart, I'm Still Here

"I would give it all, I would sacrifice.

Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for.

I can't help it, there's nothing I want more.

You know it's true, everything I do, I do it for you."

-October 2010-

Rachel loves her girlfriends. Really she does. If she didn't there would be no reason for her to sit and watch the three of them at Cheerios practice. She's glad she's not a Cheerio, really she is. The amount of abuse that Coach Sylvester, Brittany's secret mother, puts them through is astounding. She knows that Coach Sylvester only pushes them to be better, but still it's hard to hear.

During one of the breaks, that the Coach so gracious gave them, Rachel climbs down off the bleachers to cheer up her exhausted girls. She greets them all with a smile, though through their exhaustion Brittany's the only one that manages to smile back.

"Oh, it can't be that bad," Rachel says.

"You try it," Quinn responds, a little harsher than intended. Quinn tries to apologize, but it's too late, Rachel has already taken offense.

"Alright, I will," Rachel spits back. Rachel takes a few steps back away from them and towards the field. She hums Madonna's "Hung Up," the song the Cheerios were using to herself as she mimics their routine.

Santana has to admit, that for someone who isn't a cheerleader and who hasn't performed the routine before, Rachel is surprising good. Just from watching them practice, she has almost performs it perfectly. Sure, Rachel had a few rough spots, but nevertheless, Santana is impressed.

When Rachel finishes, Brittany walks up to her, and wraps her in a tight hug. "That was amazing, Ray Bear," she whispers in her ear. Rachel just smiles at her girlfriend, until the other two pull her away.

"The Cheerios can't know," Santana warns. "Remember Brittany." The blonde just nods and frowns.

"I'm sorry," Quinn tells Rachel. "You were really good out there. I forget that you're a dancer sometimes."

"All right, break's over," Sue calls through her megaphone from across the field. "Run it again. Berry, get over here now."

The four girls all turn to face Coach Sylvester, a shocked expression on their face. The coach just gestures for them to get going. Brittany and Santana start jogging towards the center of the field. Before Quinn does the same, she turns to Rachel and murmurs, "I love you. Good luck." Rachel just heads towards the coach.

"Santana," Sue yells through the megaphone, "You're in charge. See that the routine isn't as sloppy as it was before." Sue turns to face Rachel, "My office, now."

Sue escorts Rachel into her office, and gestures for her to sit down before continuing. "You're on the Cheerios," Sue tells her. "Go to the doctor. Fill out this physical form so I can issue you a uniform."

"As flattered as I am to be offered a spot on your team, I must decline," Rachel refuses politely.

"It's not a question. I need a Cheerio. One of my flyers broke her leg last week and I find myself a man short. You're her, fill it out."

"I'm not becoming a Cheerio," Rachel spits out.

"Why not," Sue questions.

"Between school, dance, glee, and my social life I do not have the time or energy to devote to this activity."

"You watch the practices every day."

"You know why I do that," Rachel informs her. "I watch for Brittany, Santana, and Quinn. They like me there."

"They would like you better on the squad," Sue pushes.

"You don't know that," Rachel argues. "Cheerleading was something they did together before I came into the picture. What makes you think that they would want me to intrude on it?"

"You didn't see how they were watching you perform the routine," Sue informs her.

"It's irrelevant," Rachel says, "since I do not want to be a Cheerio."

Sue pauses for a moment, and thinks. She needs a flyer and Rachel was tiny enough to fit the build. Not to mention that she picked up the routine just by watching. She'd be a perfect asset to her national championship winning team. Quickly, she decides on her bluff. "What would you do for Brittany," she asks softly.

"What," Rachel demands.

"I need another Cheerio, or I we can't compete. We wouldn't be eligible. We're not eligible, I lose my job. It's not a big problem since I've been offering several other coaching positions in other districts, some even in other states. There was a particularly good offer for me in Maryland."

"Why are you telling me this," Rachel questions.

"Because without me, there are no Cheerios and you've seen last year how much it means to the Cheerios to be Cheerios. When Q got kicked off the team, she was in tears. When I disbanded the Cheerios briefly last year right around the time of nationals, Santana and Brittany were a mess. You remember that don't you?" Rachel nods. "Good. Now, how would you feel to be the one the take that away from them?"

"That's not fair," Rachel exclaims.

"You're right, it isn't fair. But, that's life. Not to mention, that I have joint custody of Brittany. If I move, I will petition for full custody and since a few members on the bench owe me a favor, I'd be granted it. Brittany would leave with me."

"Never," Rachel spits.

"Then do this for them," Sue finishes.

Rachel takes a deep breath. She's on the verge of crying, since Miss Sylvester threatened to take away all that she holds dear. She knows that she'd die on the inside to lose anyone one of her girlfriends. But, to lose all three, it would kill her.

"You need to understand," Rachel starts, trying to hold her composure together, "that I have my priorities: school, glee, and above all else Brittany, Quinn, and Santana. I won't compromise on that."

Now it's Sue's turn to take a breath. She should demand allegiance above all else. But, how can she take away something so dear to her own flesh and blood. Sue can see just how much these girls care for each in their eyes. Sue knows what the most important thing is here. "I can live with that. Have the form filled out by Monday. Practice starts at three. Don't be late." Sue ushers the small girl out of her office and slips back into alpha male cheerleading coach mode, before returning to the field.

…

"What happened," Santana asks as they all pile into her car.

"I'm joining the Cheerios," Rachel informs them. Santana and Quinn turn around in the front seat to look at her, and Brittany just smiles and claps.

"What did coach do," Quinn questions. She knows that Rachel would never willingly join the Cheerios.

"I'm doing this for you," Rachel tells them. "Please don't make a big deal of it. But, I do have a favor to ask. As you know, you need a physical to participate in school athletics and you should know that I have this terrible fear doctors. Would you go with me?"

Santana looks around the car for any hesitation before answering for all of them, "Of course we will, Baby Girl."

…

Rachel is trying her best to not freak out. She can do this. There is nothing to be afraid of, right? Rachel knows the reason that she fears doctors. It's because doctors give needles and ever since she was little she's had this irrational fear of needles. But, she can do this. After all she has her girls right here if she needs them.

The doctor comes in and goes through the exam. History of asthma? No. On prescription pills? Nope. History of heart problems in the family? Not that I know of. Sexually active? Now that question, Rachel did not expect. She reluctantly nods.

"How many partners have you had in the past year," the doctor asks.

Rachel takes another deep breath. "Three," she answers, glancing at her lovers. Quinn walks over and takes her hand. Brittany and Santana hover closer to Rachel as well. The doctor just nods and continues with the exam.

After a quick check of her eyes, ears, heartbeat, lungs, and reflexes, the doctor tells her that she's overdue for her tetanus shot. Rachel can longer contain her herself and starts hyperventilating. The three cheerleaders rush to the other girl to try to soothe her. Rachel can hear the Santana tell the doctor to go get the shot, and they'll take care of her.

When the doctor leaves Rachel calms down, but the calm is short lived when minutes later he returns with the syringe. Rachel starts acting up worse than before and Santana and Quinn struggle to hold the singer down.

Santana doesn't understand why Rachel is freaking out, but she knows that something terrible might happen if she doesn't go through with this. Santana admits that she doesn't know how to calm Rachel down, mostly because she has never seen her like this. The only thing her and Quinn can do is try to hold her down when the doctor comes back in. Rachel is surprising strong for someone so little. Santana thinks that her fear is somehow giving her inhuman strength. She honestly doesn't know how much longer she can hold on to Rachel. But, to her surprise, a voice rings out and Rachel stops struggling.

"You are my sunshine. My only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. I guess you'll say, what can make me feel this way? My girl." Brittany sang.

Rachel froze. She has never heard Brittany sing before. Granted, she confused the words and melodies, but still it was memorable. She got so distracted listening to Brittany sing that she barely heard the doctor tell her that she was all done.

Brittany hugged Rachel, and Santana and Quinn quickly joined in.

"You made a mash up," Quinn asks Brittany.

"I did? I meant to just sing You Are My Sunshine. There are just too many songs with too many lyrics," Brittany explains.

"Shh." Santana quiets. "Don't ruin the moment."

"I love you," Rachel tells them.

"We love you, too, Princess." Quinn responds for them.

…

Monday morning Rachel hands in her physical form, and is given her uniform by Coach Sylvester. Rachel is reluctant to put it on, because she knows that the second she does everything will change. She is able to put it off until the dismissal bell rang. Hesitantly, Rachel heads for the girl's locker room to change.

Brittany, Santana and Quinn are already there waiting for her. They were wearing their uniforms all day and there had no need to do anything else but put on some more deodorant. They smile at Rachel when she walks in, but confusion is written all over their faces when she walks past them and into a stall instead of changing in front of them. After all, it's not like they haven't seen her naked before. After a few minutes, they can hear Rachel groan.

"Rach, are you okay," Quinn calls to her.

"I'm not coming out," Rachel responds.

"Baby Girl, what's wrong," Santana asks.

"I look ridiculous," Rachel answers back.

"Ray Bear," Brittany coos. "We love you. Come on out."

After a sigh, Rachel opens the door and the other three Cheerios can't believe how hot she looks in that uniform. The top fits her form nicely, but the real reason they love it is because it shows off her legs.

Rachel has really long legs for such a short person. That has always been one of the things that Santana loves most about Rachel. And she swears that Rachel legs are like a gift from God to her. Santana can't control herself any longer, and she closes the distance between herself and Rachel, pulling her into a powerful kiss. Rachel moans as Santana tongue dances inside her mouth.

Next to her, Santana can hear Quinn moan and she sure that the two blondes are definitely turned on by their Rachel as well. Santana pulls away, and taps them on the shoulder, letting Quinn take her turn with Rachel.

Brittany, not to be outdone by the others, pulls Santana into a kiss and begins to grope at Santana breast with her one hand and Rachel's with the other. She smirks against Santana's lips when she hears them both moan. She is so turned on right now, that she is willing to take whatever tongue lashing her mother would give them if they showed up late for practice.

Quinn wants this badly. Rachel's tongue is in her mouth, and she can hear the three of them moaning. But, just as she reaches out to touch Brittany, they hear the sounds of people filling the locker room. The four of them immediately pull apart as if nothing ever happened. Santana pulls them all out of the locker room as the other Cheerios get ready. None of them can hide their disappointment over not being able to play with each just then. At least that's until Brittany reminds them that they can just have their sexytimes in the shower afterwards.

Author's Note: All the stories in the "And Then There Were Four" series are one- shots. They are all complete, so any Story Alerts you put on them will be useless. Also, although I've posted the dates at the beginning of each story because I will not be keeping a linear order. I will be jumping around throughout time with these stories.

P.S. Reviews would be appreciated.


End file.
